Kingdom of Dorland
The''' Kingdom of Dorland''' (adj.: Dorlese) is a nation of 150 million people in the continent of East Jaladra, ruled as a constitutional monarchy. As of the Year of Common Reckoning 387, the head of state is King Jason the Fifth, and the head of government is the prime minister, Hank Parson. The capital and largest city is Hallerton, at 10 million people. Other large cities include Bridgewater (8 million) and Port Eve (3 million). Until the Enarese War led to the loss of significant territory in the north to Palissan and the newly formed nation of Enaroland, the second largest city in Dorland was Mezeldad. Cities in Dorland include: Hallerton Bridgewater Port Eve Stockton Hartlin City History Geography Dorland is a nation of 100 million, located on the Swaspita Peninsula at the southern end of the continent of East Alabar. It is bordered by Enaroland and Palissan on the north, and Fiselma and Tenriko on the south. Its east coast lies on the Outer Ocean and its west coast on the Inner Ocean. Dorland is governed by a constitutional monarchy, with the King of Dorland acting as head of state and the Prime Minister as head of government. It was established by King Jeremy the Great 8 centuries before Common Reckoning, and all subsequent kings have been members of the Halari Dynasty. The capital is Hallerton. It is divided into 26 provinces. Dorland has expanded, primarily to the west, since its founding. It is broadly divided into 3 regions: * The East. This is territory that was united under Jeremy or his successors in the first few centuries of its existence. Previously, it had been a region of semi-independent Dorric nobles. They were absorbed into Dorland by conquest, annexation, or intermarriage. * The Center. This was conquered around the beginning of Common Reckoning. It had previously been a region of small, unorganized tribes, primarily belonging to Dorric or pseudo-Dorric groups. Most of them were simply overwhelmed by Dorlese military might, through a series of relatively small-scale wars. * The West. This had been settled previously by Enarese and Devlian groups from West Alabar before being conquered. Due to Dorland's long policy of courting metapowered immigrants, it is particularly ethnically diverse. This diversity is primarily in the east, near Hallerton, and the west, around Port Eve. The central regions of the nation are where Dorric culture is most concentrated. Government Culture There aren't any plants or animals in my world that don't exist on earth, and the economy is fairly similar, so nothing stands out as highly unusual. That said, in Dorland there are regional variations. Naturally, seafood is more common around the coasts. The farther inland you go, the heavier the spices get. In Sopresan they love their meat - they make it a billion different ways and every major city has the "right" way of cooking steaks or making sausage or whatever. Potatoes and wheat are the main staple - corn and rice are easily available but a little more "exotic" for the average Dorlese dinner. A lot of people have a beer with dinner - nothing too strong. One somewhat popular candy is the New Year Coin, which is dark chocolate sandwiched around any of a variety of fillings (including salty caramel and black licorice.) Senaria has for centuries celebrated "Monster Night," in which celebrants disguise themselves as either monsters (and Senarian mythology has a lot of monsters) or the first humans in the world, who fought against them. This tradition eventually spread throughout much of the world. Because Monster Night was held about a month after the fall equinox, in many places it got mixed up with harvest festivals. In Dorland, typically people of all ages will put on costumes (usually of the scary variety) and march through the streets at night, making noise and generally having fun. The next day they will have an elaborate feast a la Thanksgiving. Darknet Cafes - just a standard internet cafe that has private rooms you can rent for a few hours, if you know what to say. They'll reformat them completely after you're done without asking what you're doing, they don't want to know, bad for business. Also it establishes that computers are stuck around the 90's, but that's just a bonus.Category:The Game Category:Locations Category:Dorland